Nuestro pequeño secreto
by Sekid
Summary: Nitori está bastante harto de Momotarou. Le impacienta cada dos por tres, y a pesar de que lo intenta, no puede soportarlo. Un día, Momotarou está preocupado por algo y le pide ayuda a Nitori, ¿como aprovechará Nitori esta oportunidad?
1. Prométeme una cosa

Hola, bueno, es mi primera historia y la verdad es que no sé exactamente que decir, lol. Espero que lo disfrutéis, ya que tengo pensado en seguir escribiendo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Free ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Se acabó. Nitori Aiichirou siempre pensó que había un límite para todo, y desde luego él había llegado al suyo.

Nunca pensó que alguien podría ponerle los pelos de punta de aquella manera, pero Mikoshiba Momotarou de alguna manera lo había conseguido. La verdad es que no sabía las razones que tenía para que le molestara todo el día. "No recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo, ¿se puede saber qué pasa con él?" pensaba una y otra vez intentando encontrar una respuesta. Estaba claro que seguir aguantando era una estupidez, así que llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar con Momotarou.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, con temor, se dirigió hacia su habitación, esperando encontrarse con Momotarou. "Debo dejarle las cosas claras" pensó decidido. Abrió la puerta de la habitación dejándose al descubierto. Cerró los ojos, "ahí viene, ahora se levantará de su litera, correrá hacia mí y no parará de gritar _¡Nitori-senpai, Nitori-senpai!_". Después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos, extrañado, y pudo comprobar que el pelirrojo no estaba.

-… ¿Qué?- Soltó sin poder evitarlo. ¿No estaba?, ¿por una vez había entrado en su habitación sin que lo acosaran?, él pensó que era casi imposible.

Pero por fin pudo saborear esa sensación, la sensación de la libertad. Aunque en cualquier momento podría venir Momotarou y aguarle la fiesta. "Además, aún tengo que hablar con él"- pensó. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada, había sido un día muy cansado, y solo pensar por un instante en el pelirrojo le erizaba la piel. Decidió tomarse un descanso y dormir un poco, por lo menos media hora.

Cuando despertó, se incorporó sobre su litera y se frotó los ojos, acto seguido los abrió y pudo comprobar que Momotarou seguía desaparecido.

-¿Es mi día libre, o simplemente la suerte ha decidido acompañarme?- bromeó. La verdad es que tampoco recordaba haberlo visto en el entrenamiento, pensó que quizás se había tomado el día libre o algo así. "En todo caso, seguro que Matsuoka-senpai se enfadará mucho con él".

Justo cuando iba a volver a descansar, se oyó como se abría la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!, ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡Nitori-senpai, por favor, ayúdame!- chilló el pelirrojo mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

"Después de todo, la suerte no dura para siempre" pensó Nitori, con ganas de llorar.

-Nitori-senpaaaaaai, ayúdameeeee- se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras lo sacudía en busca de ayuda.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le preguntó sin ganas. Seguro que volvería hablar de Gou, y a quejarse de que ella no le hace caso. "Y con razón" pensó sin poder evitarlo.

-Nitori-senpai… yo… yo…- al pelirrojo se le iban cayendo por las mejillas gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Q-qué?, ¿qué te pasa?, oye, ¿estás bien?- Nitori se quedó boquiabierto. La verdad es que nunca lo había visto llorar, y pensó, por una vez, que quizás tenía un problema serio.

-E-el otro día fui a la habitación de Rin-senpai, y entonces vi que llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y, y… en fin, me fijé en su escote- dijo envuelto en un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te fijaste en su qué?- preguntó Nitori sin creerse del todo en lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Momotarou estaba llorando por haberse fijado en el "escote" de un chico?

-Y, y, lo peor es que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza- dijo sin parar de llorar. Se estaba sonando con un pañuelo muy fuerte, y la verdad es que no era una imagen muy agradable.

-E-eh, ya, la verdad es que no sé cómo debería reaccionar ahora mismo, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?, ¿tu sexualidad?- preguntó Nitori aún sin creerse del todo la situación.

-¡S-sí!, es decir, a mí me gustan las chicas, es más, las adoro, no veo el día en que me llene de valor y pueda tener una cita con Gou-san- dijo ya más animado.

-P-pero por alguna razón cada vez que me despisto me aparece la imagen del escote de Rin-senpai y me deprimo- dijo a punto de llorar otra vez.

-Eh, a ver, pienso que esta situación es un poco extraña y extremadamente ridícula, pero, creo que de alguna manera te puedo ayudar.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Momotarou emocionado. Nada le haría más feliz que poder quitarse de encima ese problema, o mejor dicho, esa imagen, de la cabeza.

-Sí, pero tienes que prometerme algo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡H-haré lo que sea!- exclamó el pelirrojo decidido.

-Muy bien. Primero empezaremos con que no me malgastarás el nombre cada 5 malditos segundos del día, ¿entendido?, tampoco quiero que toques mis cosas, ni que me expliques tu absurda vida amorosa con alguien que no está interesado en ti. Y, por la noche, si no te importa, preferiría dormir antes de que empieces a explicarme lo mucho que has mejorado, porque, por si no te has dado si no te has dado cuenta, participo en los entrenamientos TODOS LOS DÍAS, a diferencia de alguien que conozco.

-V-vale, pero lo de hoy ha sido porque estaba tan atormentado que no podía participar en el entrenamiento. Además, me duele mucho la pierna- se excusó Momotarou.

-Me da absolutamente igual, deberás cumplir todas esas reglas si de verdad quieres que te ayude- dijo Nitori con tono cortante.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero por favor, senpai, ayúdame, quiero sacarme todo este lío de la cabeza lo antes posible- suplicó el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, entonces no hay más que hablar, si tan asustado estás podemos comenzar ahora mismo si lo deseas- dijo Nitori, de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

Nitori se dirigió hacia su escritorio, agarró una revista y se la lanzó a Momotarou.

En cuanto el pelirrojo leyó el título de la revista, se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-_¿Porny Heaven?_, ¿qué?, ¿qué es esto, senpai?- preguntó Momotarou avergonzado, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Es una revista erótica. No sé si estás interesado en este tipo de cosas, pero sin duda creo que te ayudará a saber la respuesta a la duda que tienes en mente- Nitori sonrió.

Momotarou pensó que nunca había tenido tanto miedo de alguien.

-Ahora, comienza a pasar las páginas-dijo Nitori, sonriendo y acomodándose en su cama.


	2. ¡Momo, tú puedes!

Hola, buenas a todo/as. He decidido subir el segundo capítulo tan pronto básicamente porque no podré subir más hasta dentro de una semana o así ya que me voy de vacas :v. Pero en fin, aquí está. ¡Hasta (no) muy pronto!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Momotarou ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando. Quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que a su compañero de habitación le interesaran esas cosas, y mucho menos que lo admitiera de esa manera.

-Eh, uhm, Nitori-senpai, ¿seguro que es necesario hacer todo esto?, es decir, podemos probar alguna otra cosa, ¿no?

-¿Intentas escabullirte?, podemos usar una revista gay si lo prefieres.

-¡No, no, no!- "¿¡también tiene revistas gays!?" pensó el pelirrojo alarmado.

-Bueno, pues entonces no me hagas perder más el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, esto es algo que quiero olvidar también.

Momotarou cada vez estaba más nervioso, sentía como se enrojecía cada vez más al pasar las páginas, hasta llegar al punto de poder desmayarse.

-N-nitori-senpai, por favor, no creo que pueda más…

-Pero si apenas has pasado 4 páginas- dijo Nitori, un tanto decepcionado.

Aunque no lo quería admitir, estaba disfrutando ver a Momotarou de esa manera. Era entretenido ver por una vez al pelirrojo pasando vergüenza.

-¿No hay alguna manera menos vergonzosa?- preguntó Momotarou aún enrojecido.

-Esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, así que realmente no lo sé. Aunque te podría recomendar hablar con Matsuoka-senpai.

-¡No, por favor!, ¡solo me vendrá esa imagen otra vez!- lloriqueó.

-Yo creo que sería lo mejor, después de todo. Lo más probable es que se te quedó esa imagen grabada en la cabeza porque te sorprendió y ya está.

-P-pero…

"Cielos, sí que es paranoico" pensó Nitori. Él pensaba que sin duda el pelirrojo se estaba comiendo la cabeza de manera innecesaria. "Además, Rin-senpai es muy buena persona, y seguro que si se lo dice, le ayudará".

Suspiró. La verdad es que echaba de menos a Rin Matsuoka. Había pasado muchos buenos momentos con él y con su equipo el año pasado, pero desde que llegaron aquel chico de Tokyo y el hermano de su antiguo capitán, la verdad es que había tenido una vida imposible. Aunque, para bien o para mal, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-¿Nitori-senpai?

-Eh, ah, sí, sí, pues eso. Creo que deberías de hablar con Rin-senpai y quitarte todas esas… tonterías de la cabeza.

-¡Nitori-senpai, no son tonterías!, cada vez que me viene esa imagen, no me la puedo quitar de encima y hace que me duela la cabeza – lloriqueó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

"Tú sí que haces que me duela la cabeza" pensó el pobre Nitori, agotado.

-Lo que sea. Si quieres solucionar tu problema lo mejor sería hablarlo con senpai. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que debe de estar en su habitación ahora mismo, así que ahora mismo tienes una oportunidad. Yo de ti la aprovecharía.

Nitori notó como Momotarou empezaba a temblar.

-Oh, vamos. Ya verás como no es para tanto.

-¿Seguro?

-Lo juro.

-Está bien…, pero Nitori-senpai, te advierto que como no funcione, ¡no pienso cumplir ninguna de esas normas que has dicho!

Nitori tragó saliva. "Más vale que el plan salga bien" pensó Nitori, nervioso. Sabía que si Momotarou no conseguía solucionar su problema la iba a pagar muy caro.

Al final, no tuvo más remedio que jurarle que todo iba a salir bien de todas formas. Se limitó a observar como el pelirrojo salía de la habitación, más nervioso que nunca.

* * *

Momotarou se sentía muy nervioso. Demasiado. "Me siento como cuando una vez intenté confesarme a aquella chica en la escuela media" pensó sin evitarlo. "¡P-pero este es un caso totalmente diferente!".

Una vez había llegado a la habitación de Sousuke y Rin, tragó saliva y llamó a la puerta. "Qué raro", pensó. "Yo nunca suelo llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a un sitio. Debe ser por los nervios".

"¿Sí?" se oyó desde el interior de la habitación. Era una voz fuerte, Momotarou adivinó enseguida que se trataba de Sousuke.

-¿E-está Rin-senpai dentro?

-¿Mm?, si, ¿por qué?- le respondió el moreno.

-Necesito hablar con él sobre… algo.

-¿Sobre qué?

"¡Dios, Sousuke, solo ábrele de una vez!"- se oyó desde el interior.

El moreno, suspirando, terminó abriéndole la puerta al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rin- Estoy bastante ocupado, así que si tienes que decirme algo, dilo ya.

Momotarou estaba a punto de abrir la boca y contarle de sopetón todas sus agonías, pero tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en que Rin llevaba _exactamente la misma camiseta _que cuando le vio su "escote" por primera vez.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de agonía. Se sentía tan mareado que estaba a punto de...

-¡Oye!, ¿¡qué te pasa!?- soltó Rin enseguida.

Pero ya era tarde, todo esto era demasiado para el pelirrojo. Sin poder hacer nada, se desmayó.

Sousuke y Rin se alarmaron enseguida y empezaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

Nitori cada vez estaba más preocupado, gracias a aquella estúpida advertencia del pelirrojo sabía que su libertad se haría añicos a la mínima que Momotarou se empezara a agobiar de nuevo.

De repente, escuchó gritos desde el pasillo.

Nitori se esperaba lo peor, y no le costó mucho adivinar que los que gritaban no eran otros que Sousuke y Rin.

-Oh dios. Ese maldito idiota...


	3. Agotador

¡Hola!, después de mil años, he vuelto. La verdad es que he tenido mala suerte, justo después de volver de mis vacaciones, cogí un constipado tremendo a pesar de estar en verano. El universo definitivamente me ama. En fin, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Disclaimer: **Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a kyoani. Por desgracia (?)

* * *

Nitori estaba viviendo una pesadilla interminable. Lo peor de todo es que pasara lo que pasara el pelirrojo lo metía en problemas. Después de todo aquello, estaba convencido de que no había conocido a alguien tan escandaloso como Momotarou.

La verdad es que se asustó cuando oyó aquellos gritos. Incluso se llegó a imaginar a Momotarou teniendo un ataque de pánico y sacando espuma por la boca. De él se podía esperar de todo.

De todos modos la situación no era muy diferente de lo que se imaginaba. Cuando oyó aquellos gritos provenientes del pasillo, lo primero que hizo fue salir disparado de la habitación. Cuando se encontró al cuerpo desmayado de Momotarou, casi se desmaya él también.

Sousuke y Rin se encargaron de llevar a Momotarou a la enfermería. Justo cuando volvieron, Nitori se encargó de explicarles todo lo que había pasado. Cuando acabó, Rin no pudo contener una carcajada.

-¿Habéis montado todo este escándalo por una tontería como esa?- Rin se estaba riendo tanto que hasta le salían lágrimas.

-Es tu culpa, Rin. Tu escote es peligroso- Sousuke tampoco podía evitarlo. Se estaba partiendo de risa.

Pero a Nitori obviamente esa situación le daba de todo menos gracia. La verdad es que le molestaba como estaban reaccionando esos dos, pero prefirió no discutir.

-De todos modos, deberías ir a verlo a la enfermería. Será mejor que aclares las cosas con él, y asegúrate de que deje de pensar en estupideces- dijo Rin con un tono más serio.

Nitori asintió. Acto seguido, Rin y Sousuke volvieron a sus habitaciones, aun burlándose de la situación.

Nitori suspiró. Al final, todo había acabado lo suficientemente mal como para que Momotarou no cumpliera con los requisitos que le había pedido. Su vida no volvería a saborear la tranquilidad nunca más.

Entró en la enfermería, aún deprimido de todo lo ocurrido. Todo este tema había sido demasiado agotador, y la verdad es que lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era ver al pelirrojo, inconsciente o no.

Pudo comprobar que dentro de la enfermería no había nadie, excepto el pelirrojo, obviamente. Estaba tumbado en una cama y seguía sin despertar.

Nitori decidió no perder mucho tiempo, sacó una libreta de su bolsillo, arrancó una hoja y puso "Ya se ha solucionado todo, tranquilo. Cuando te despiertes, ve a nuestra habitación. Por favor, sé que lo he hecho mal, pero no me tengas rencor. Con tal de que no me molestes, haré lo que sea".

El mensaje era un tanto estúpido, según Nitori. Pero eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, y la verdad es que ya no quería darle más vueltas a ese estúpido asunto.

Nitori dejó la nota en la mesita depositada al lado de la cama. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta para abandonar aquella sala inmediatamente.

Hasta que sintió aquel roce. Al principio le asustó, pero cuando se giró pudo ver que aquel roce era la mano de Momotarou, que le agarraba el brazo.

-¿Acaso estás despierto?- preguntó Nitori, sorprendido por ver esa reacción.

No hubo respuesta. Por alguna razón, Nitori podía deshacerse de aquella mano. Le agarraba demasiado fuerte y era bastante difícil creer que estaba dormido.

-No tiene gracia- dijo Nitori, mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano del pelirrojo.

Definitivamente no la tenía. Nitori no podía asegurar si Momotarou estaba despierto o no, pero en el caso de que estuviera dormido, no querría despertarlo.

La cara de Momotarou era totalmente diferente, ahora no era un molesto pelirrojo que no paraba de soltar estupideces, ahora estaba… raro.

Nitori decidió rendirse y sentarse en la cama. Estaba claro que no lo iba a soltar fácilmente. Simplemente esperaría a que le soltara.

Pero cada vez se hacía más tarde y Nitori iba cogiendo cada vez más sueño. Iba maldiciendo al pelirrojo en sus pensamientos, mientras se preocupaba de que ninguna enfermera entrara en aquella sala.

Intentó todas las formas posibles de poder librarse de Momotarou, pero parecía que aquella mano le agarrara cada vez más fuerte.

Al final terminó por rendirse otra vez, ya no le importaba nada. Solo quería poder llegar a su habitación, tumbarse en su litera y dormir.

Realmente desde que llegó el pelirrojo, no hacía más que agobiarlo y agotarlo. Sin embargo, nunca ha sentido rencor con él ni nada por el estilo. Nunca sintió odio hacia él.

Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué. La verdad es que tenía razones, aquel chico era agotador, pesado, cargante y… demasiado inocente. Pero aun así había cosas buenas en aquél individuo, como su capacidad para la natación. El hecho de que fuera peor que su propio kouhai muchas veces le bajaba la autoestima a Nitori. Pero aun así, no lo adiaba.

Nitori estaba cada vez más cansado, y aquella maldita mano no le soltaba el maldito brazo. Desde luego que cada vez entendía menos al pelirrojo.

Al final, después de que el cansancio llegara a su límite, Nitori cayó dormido en aquella cama, justo al lado del pelirrojo, que aún le tenía el brazo agarrado.

* * *

Y, bueno, eso es todo. Quiero daros gracias a todos por todos los reviews, follows y favs. Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo ;v;


	4. Pesadillas

Lo sé, lo sé. He estado demasiado desaparecida, y lo siento mucho ;_;, he estado demasiado ocupada con unos asuntos personales y con el instituto. Pero ahora intentaré ser un poco más activa, lo juro x'D.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Esa noche Nitori Aiichirou se levantó de golpe. Como si le hubieran dado un susto. Había tenido una pesadilla terrorífica y la verdad es que le costó calmarse. Pensó una y otra vez que la pesadilla no tenía ningún sentido y que más que estar aterrorizado y traumatizado debería estar riéndose. Pero no lo conseguía.

Había soñado con Momotarou (razón de sobra para aterrorizarse). En su sueño con él llevando una camiseta de tirantes negra idéntica a la de Rin e iba enseñando… escote. Sin duda, estos últimos días para Nitori habían sido un infierno y estaba seguro de que cuando pudiera iría al psicólogo más cercano.

Lo que más escalofriante de aquella estúpida pesadilla era que la imagen del escote de Momotarou se le quedaba incrustada en el cerebro y no se la podía sacar de ninguna de las maneras. Y por si fuera poco, sentía como la figura de Momotarou se acercaba más a él, lo tumbaba, sonreía, se quitaba aquella estúpida camiseta de tirantes, se desabrochaba su pantalón, y…

Ahí es cuando se despertó, aterrorizado, traumatizado y confuso. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, pero la que más frecuentaba era la de "¿Por qué?". Sin embargo, Nitori no perdió totalmente la cabeza hasta que miró hacia abajo y… pudo ver que tenía una erección.

Eso, obviamente, lo único que hizo fue traumatizarlo aún más. Por muy extraño que parezca, Nitori tenía muy asumido el tema del sexo y las hormonas adolescentes. Él mismo poseía una colección de revistas pornográficas, ya que él entendía que también era un adolescente y consideraba que eso era perfectamente normal.

En ningún momento había pensado que él podría ser homosexual. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la gente gay, simplemente era que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y en el caso de que lo fuera, no le hubiera costado demasiado en aceptarlo. Pero sentirse atraído sexualmente hacía _él _era lo último que podía aceptar.

"No, no, no. Piensa. Sólo ha sido causa del estrés. Mi mente solo ha querido jugarme una mala pasada", lo único que podía hacer era auto convencerse de que eso no significaba nada. Era lo único que le quedaba para tranquilizarse en aquella habitación a esas horas. Lo peor es que Momotarou aún no le había soltado el brazo.

En momentos como aquellos, lo único que quería el pobre Nitori era enterrarse en el hoyo más profundo que pudiera existir.

Momotarou soltó un sonoro bostezo, echando un vistazo a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Extrañado, miró a hacia todos los lados y pudo comprobar que estaba en una cama de la enfermería. Se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y a recordar por qué estaba allí. Pero cuando su cabeza recordó todos aquellos eventos tan horribles, enseguida temía desmayarse otra vez.

Simplemente salió de aquella cama, bostezó (otra vez) y salió de la enfermería medio mareado dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se sentía tan vago que apenas podía moverse, y se agarraba a las paredes como si fuera un anciano.

Pero aunque pareciera mentira, al final llegó. No tardó mucho en dejarse caer y quedarse tumbado en el suelo, preparado para unas cuantas horas más de sueño. Pero parecía que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien como él pensaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sonaba como el grito de una chica adolescente que suele salir en las películas de terror norteamericanas, Momotarou incluso podía afirmar que peor.

-¿Mmm?- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con pereza, y se quedó congelado al ver la figura de su compañero de habitación.

Nitori no dijo nada, simplemente no podía articular ni una palabra, lo último que quería hacer ahora mismo era hablar, mirar, tocar o tener cualquier tipo de interacción con Momotarou. Estaba pasando unos días horrendos y quería que todo terminase de una vez por todas.

-¿Nitori-senpai?-se atrevió a decir Momotarou.

Nitori suspiró y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Supuso que lo primero que debía de hacer era hablar con él, quisiera o no.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- empezó Nitori.

-Eh, sí, creo que sí- contestó Momotarou intimidado por aquel extraño ambiente.

-Bien…

Y eso fue todo. Después de eso el ambiente se volvió aún más incómodo que antes, y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar la cara del otro, por distintas razones, eso sí.

-Eh… um…- intentó Momotarou.

-¿Sabes?, ya estoy harto de todo este asunto, y estoy seguro de que tú también. Y, y, bueno, no quiero que me vuelvas a meter nunca en ninguno de tus estúpidos problemas- soltó Nitori con nerviosismo.

-Vale, está bien, lo siento Nitori-senpai…- el pelirrojo desde luego que estaba arrepentido de todo aquello. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza, y su cansancio no lo ayudaba demasiado.

-Vale, vale, perdonado. Pero por favor, te suplico que olvides esto para siempre- Nitori al fin se dignó a mirarle la cara al pelirrojo-… ¿por qué aún estás tumbado en el suelo?

-Ah, es que estoy muy cansado y no quería quedarme en la enfermería… he pasado una noche horrible, no he parado de tener pesadillas.

Si a Nitori le pincharan ahora mismo, no le encontrarían sangre. Lo peor de todo aquel lío sin duda fue aquella noche, estaba seguro de que fue de los peores momentos de su vida. Se preguntó qué clase de pesadilla había tenido Momotarou y si había sido tan aterradora como la suya.

-Ya, um… ¿quieres dormir en mi litera?- preguntó Nitori, sintiéndose obligado.

-¿De verdad?, ¿puedo, Nitori-senpai?- Momotarou no tardó en ponerse de pie, pero dado a que el pelirrojo no es demasiado ágil cuando está cansado, tropezó. Y Nitori tuvo, una vez más, mala suerte, con lo cual acabó cayendo él también.

La verdad es que Nitori quería saber si en otra vida había hecho algo tan horrible como para que le castigaran de esta manera tan gratuita. Pero tenía que asimilarlo, ahora mismo el pelirrojo gracias a su torpeza estaba encima de él, y estaba haciendo una cara bastante rara.

-… ¿Tienes fiebre o algo por el estilo?, estás muy rojo, deberías ponerte algo.- Nitori no se podía creer que estuviera preocupado por él después de todo lo que había pasado. La verdad es que era una persona poco rencorosa.

-E-eh, no, no, estoy bien- el pelirrojo no quería hacer muchos comentarios. Esa caída había sido demasiado repentina.

-…um, ¿no tienes que levantarte?- Nitori ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Eh, ¿a-ah sí?

Simplemente dijo eso. No se movió, ni dijo nada. El ambiente era cada vez más incómodo, pero Nitori cada vez estaba menos enfadado, ahora estaba… sorprendido. El pelirrojo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de moverse. Eso en parte le agobiaba, y en parte despertaba intenciones muy oscuras que ni él mismo se imaginaba que tendría.

* * *

**EDIT: **Corrigiendo errores~


End file.
